elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Salmon Roe
}} Salmon Roe is an ingredient in . It can be used to make potions at an alchemy lab as part of alchemy. This item can only be obtained with the addition of . Locations *Catching salmon that are leaping up waterfalls or rapids will sometimes yield one sample of salmon roe. This is a dynamic included in the game, demonstrating that salmon that are jumping up waterfalls are preparing to mate. Salmon found in still bodies of water, streams and lakes, however, will not provide any salmon roe. *Ice Storm works exceptionally well at catching salmon leaping up waterfalls. It has a very large area of effect and moves slowly enough to kill all the salmon at once, which can then be collected for their roe as they drift downstream. *One of the easiest locations is the series of waterfalls along the river running north and alongside Riverwood towards Whiterun, which can yield over a dozen with just one waterfall. While standing near or in the middle of a spawning salmon area; using the shout Animal Allegiance will cause all of the salmon to either die and/or excrete salmon roe into the water. The roe and dead salmon (which give roe and meat) can be easily picked up when they float to the surface, or by going downstream. The roe floats and is easy to see in daylight but if the water is too fast then an eddy where the water pools will have a point where almost everything gathers in the current. Locate this area by firing arrows into the water and following them downstream. *There are a few in the stream running through Ivarstead *A few in the stream between Talking Stone Camp and Orotheim. *Salmon roe can also be found in the east wing kitchen on one of the round low tables near the oven, if they have been built in the player's home. The salmon roe will reappear after some time when the round table resets. *Salmon killed with a bow, ice-based magic such as Frostbite or with the Cyclone, Unrelenting Force and Clear Skies shouts will produce both salmon meat and salmon roe. The lake below Solitude has vast quantities of salmon roe that can easily be collected in this manner. They will not yield salmon roe if simply harvested, however. *Salmon roe can also be collected from salmon raised in a fish hatchery. After being killed and floating to the surface, the Dragonborn can drag them to shore by pressing and holding the action key or button and then moving them. *Two unique dead salmon at the camp inside Dayspring Canyon will yield salmon roe when harvested. Potions † multiple effects Trivia *Salmon roe, combined with garlic and Nordic barnacles, makes the most expensive potion found to date (requires ). *Alternatively, it can be combined with histcarp and jazbay grapes for an equally valuable potion from easily collectable materials, especially at Windstad Manor. *Salmon roe can be placed in the fish hatchery at Windstad Manor, where it will hatch out into salmon that can be caught. *Salmon roe has the longest waterbreathing duration of any ingredient in , a full 60 seconds. *Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking can be helpful in farming salmon roe. Appearances * de:Lachsrogen es:Huevas de salmón it:Uova di salmone ru:Лососёвая икра (Hearthfire) Category:Hearthfire